Red Crescent
by xxshadows.bloodxx
Summary: middle of Hunted but has information from all 7 books. Title kind of said it all. It's about the Red vamp/fledglings. Please pardon bad grammars and spelling errors. Read and enjoy! NOTE:THIS STORY IS ABOUT TO BE DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Red Crescent: A House of Night Fan Fiction

Chapter One

Zoey

The cut across my chest hurts horribly, but I insisted to stay in the depot tunnel. I can't risk getting back to the House of Night and face Kalona and Neferet. It is just too hard and I think I would rather be dead than going back there right now. However, the cut across my chest hurts like hell. And worse, I couldn't resist coughing, which made that cut hurt even more.

"Zo," Heath said, "are you sure you are not going to go back? I know it's filled with pain-in-the-ass fallen angel and the evil high priestess, but you will die if you stay here, according to Darius."

"Yeah, Z," Erik said on my other side. "You have to go back. You can't start to reject the Change. You might not ever come back. And if you do, you might come back like that son-of-a-bitch Stark."

Deep down, I know that I should go back. However, I couldn't make myself.

"Zoey, you know I love you, so if I say I want you do go back, you won't hate me, right?" Stevie Rae tried me into going, and I know she wanted me to stay alive. Hell, I _want _to stay alive. But I don't think going back there is a good idea. I mean I know Kalona wanted me alive, the Raven Mocker had said so when he'd hurt me. Unfortunately, Neferet, the Queen Tsi Sgili, wanted me to die. I still don't know what power she has, but she knows her way to get around difficult situations regarding Kalona. I at least know that much.

Then, finally, I grew too exhausted to talk and argue about not going back, and they decided to carry me back there. I felt sick and dizzy and also couldn't stop coughing, but I figured it was probably side effects from the cut.

After a ride that seemed like forever back to the House of Night, we arrived (we being Aphrodite, Damien, Shaunee, Erin, Darius and I). By then, I couldn't do much except trying not to faint. Actually, the numbness was there and I felt not as bad. I kept coughing when Darius carried me into the school and I tried, unsuccessfully, to stop it.

"Oh my goddess! Zoey!" Damien exclaimed. The scent hit me then. Blood. I looked down and saw blood on the hand that I'd used to cover my mouth.

"Shit! Z, you can't be…" Shaunee couldn't finish.

"… You can't be dying!" Erin finished for her.

"Priestess!" Darius exclaimed, sounding, for the first time, panicky.

Aphrodite did nothing. It seemed she was totally in shock. I couldn't react either. Somehow, the thought of dying wasn't that bad. I could finally leave this world and take a break from the world.

No, no, no! What are you thinking, Zoey! You will be leaving all your friends behind! I silently told myself. But there's nothing I can do. I'm already rejecting the Change. I'm going to die for sure. And I know I wouldn't be coming back. Neferet hated me too much to make me come back to live as a red fledgling. My friends' cries and prayers faded into the darkness and I know it was time. I said my silent goodbye to this world and, just before I slipped away, a tear escaped from my eye.

_A/N: I hope you don't hate me for killing Zoey. Just keep reading and I hope you like it. Sorry for the grammar errors and stuff like that. Please just ignore it. And please be nice on the comment, this is my first fan fiction ever. _


	2. Chapter 2

Red Crescent: A House of Night Fan Fiction

Chapter Two

Neferet

Darius walked into the infirmary with a lifeless Zoey in his arms and the twins, Damien, and Aphrodite trailing behind them. Neferet took one look at Zoey and felt a jolt of surprise mixed with satisfaction. She hid her feelings and gave a rather sympathetic façade.

"A-ya!" Kalona cried when he saw Zoey's body, and stride toward Darius. "Hand her to me."

"Don't come any closer!" Aphrodite stepped forward and put herself between Darius and Kalona.

"Move aside, human!" Kalona's anger was obvious, and Neferet felt the sudden feeling of jealousy. Even when Zoey is dead, the fallen angel still wouldn't truly be hers. That thought was enough to make the Tsi Sgili angry, but, as usual, she hit her feelings well.

"Don't you touch her!" Shaunee yelled Kalona over her tears.

"Yeah! Stay away!" Erin sobbed.

It's then that Neferet decided to step in and stop the fight. "Children, I am so sorry. But these things do happen. I will morn for Zoey just like all of you would, but life have to go on, and that means leaving Zoey with me. I will take care of her." The Tsi Sgili felt smug that she could hide her emotions as well as she could. And, even if the fledglings try to do damage to her, and they won't because she is much too powerful, she wouldn't even care since now Zoey is dead. Finally.

"I will take her now!" Kalona demanded, and, without any warning, took a Zoey out of Darius's arms. The twins and Damien stared at him in utter astonishment and horror, and Aphrodite's eyes seemed to burn. Neferet knew that without Zoey, all hell will break loose, and decided she liked it that way. Zoey is a liability – one that she didn't even have to take care of. Why is she so lucky?

"My fledglings, I am sorry for Zoey's death, but if you would, it is time you go to class." Neferet spoke the words lovingly, like a loving mother trying to tell her kids that it is okay that their puppy died because now he is in heaven and will live happily ever after with no shortage of milk bones. "I will take care of Zoey, I promise." Then, she turned and looked at Aphrodite with such hatred that there seemed to be flames dancing between them. "But you, Aphrodite, are now a human. You belong out there."

"No I don't! I'm still attached to Nyx!" Aphrodite replied calmly.

"But you are human," Neferet insisted. _And without Zoey, everything's going to fall apart and there's no one to stop it. _The message was there, unsaid and lingering in the air.

"Fine. But, Neferet, we have unfinished business. I will come find you!" Aphrodite said, turned around, and walked out of the door.

Kalona

After the fledglings left, Kalona laid Zoey's body on the bed of the infirmary and walked over to Neferet, feeling totally defeated. There's no doubt why Zoey had died – one of his son cut her and her body rejected the Change. And, now, looking at Neferet, Kalona only felt annoyance. She seemed so happy, so smug, and so satisfied that Zoey had died. It is just not right. His A-ya was dead and he felt depressed and defeated.

He felt.

For so long he had locked himself from the outside world, not letting feelings leak through and get to him. A-ya had changed that, made him feel true lust and love and just how beautiful the world is, even though he was trapped in the Earth because of that. Still. He felt.

"My love?" Neferet said suddenly, and he could feel her icy fingers touch his neck. He looked up at her and saw her disgusting smile. "Now that Zoey is dead, there is nothing that can stop you from bringing back the past. Zoey was a liability, and now she is gone. Dead. Forever. It is just you and me and the bright world ahead of us now." She attempted to kiss Kalona, but he moved away. She seemed shocked, but did not do much more.

"Of course, my Queen," Kalona responded. "But I did not ever want Zoey dead. I wanted her to serve me, and help us with the future. She wields the elements, which means she must have some use to us. I want you to bring her back."

"No, I will not!" Neferet yelled, her façade finally cracking.

"Do as I command!" Kalona's tone did not change.

"And end up sharing her with you? No thank you! I want you with me now. She is dead, for good."

"If you don't bring her back, then leave me. I will not share my new world with you." That was a threat, but Kalona honestly did not know if Neferet would buy it. She did not care much about the delusion of the new world. No, it is not a delusion. Nyx had banned him from the Otherworld, and he had to bring back the old world, here in the modern day.

Neferet appeared to be thinking. She was weighing the importance of everything. Then, after a long period of silence, she said quietly. "Alright. I will bring her back, but you owe me a favor."

"Fair enough. But when she comes back, she will be totally under our control, is that correct?"

"Yes, that is correct. I will bring her back after a few days."

"Now!" That one word was all it took. Neferet looked at Kalona with her moss green eyes, and, looking at them, Kalona found that they were quickly willing up with a bright scarlet.

"As you wish." The words were icy and cold, filled with a side that Kalona only knew Neferet had, but never seen it presented to him. Then, Neferet cut Zoey's wrist with her long fingernails, and began drinking her blood.

_A/N: This part is really weird but I promise there will be update soon and it will be more interesting. Please leave a nice comment if you have it, and don't leave one if you don't have one. Thank you. And hope you liked it! _


	3. Chapter 3

Red Crescent: A House of Night Fan Fiction

Chapter Three

Aphrodite

Aphrodite walked out of the doors of the House of Night, barely noticing the icy surface of the cement. She knew exactly where to go – back to the depot. She had to find Stevie Rae and Erik and Heath and tell them the news, no matter how much it would hurt them. And she doubted Neferet would bring Zoey back. She hated her too much. Z is dead forever.

It is about Midnight, but it seriously doesn't matter. She couldn't deal with all this. Zoey was like the sister her parents were too selfish to have for her. And now, she is gone too. _Nyx. _She sent a silent prayer up to the goddess. _Why do you have to take her away? Will she come back? Or do you just want to keep your precious Zoey next to you in the Otherworld?_

She waited for something from Nyx, but nothing happened. She sighed and kept walking – right into Heath!

"Shit! What are you doing here, Heath?" Aphrodite screamed at him.

"I was trying to get home, but I decided I should follow Darius's hummer and see if everything's okay," Heath's words broke off when he took a real good look at the human girl in front of him. "What happened? Is Zo okay?"

Aphrodite did not know what to say. It would totally break his heart. For a second she considered lying to Heath and saying Zoey's okay and well and being cared for. _The truth. She had to speak the truth. _

"Heath, I've been kicked out. I'm just a human and Neferet said I couldn't stay in there. Can you bring me to the depot tunnel? I want to tell all of you something." Surprisingly, Heath obeyed her. He didn't question her one little bit. He just opened his truck door and gestured for her to sit next to him, which she did. It was a silent drive back to the depot tunnels and it gave Aphrodite the chance to think. With Zoey dead, nothing is ever going to be the same again. She is not going to come back, either, but she thought, what if she did? Maybe Kalona wanted her alive worse than Neferet wanted her dead. It is possible that the fallen angel did think Zoey is A-ya and that he wanted his love to be there with him instead of with the goddess who is apparently his enemy.

When they arrived, Erik was waiting in the entrance. "I thought you'd be back," he said, and then spotted Aphrodite. He was openly surprised and then the surprise turned into understanding and worry showed on his face. "Is she okay?" There was no doubt who the _she _he was referring to. Aphrodite just shook her head and walked passed him.

"I need to tell everybody at the same time," she said. The two guys followed her.

Down in the tunnel, Aphrodite walked straight into Stevie Rae's room, knowing everybody is there – everybody meaning Jack, the red fledglings, and Stevie Rae. The two lovesick boyfriends of Zoey's followed closely behind her.

"Aphrodite? What are you doing here?" Stevie Rae asked in surprise.

"Yeah, just tell us what happened to Zoey!" Heath demanded.

Aphrodite took a deep breath. This is it. It's time to break everybody's heart. "Zoey is dead." There was a collected intake of breath, and then the room was filled with silence.

A long time after that, Stevie Rae finally spoke up. "You mean, Z is dead, for real? Just like that? How?"

"Her body rejected the change. No one could help her. It was just too late." It was then that Aphrodite realized that Erik and Heath were just staring into space. Heath's face was filled with hurt and regret and he was crying. Erik just looked blank. No expression on his face.

It was after another long moment of silence that Aphrodite left the room. It was too filled with sadness and nobody was doing anything. It was like they had all lost their soul. She walked absentmindedly to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine. Getting drunk now might numb some of the pain. Taking a big swing from the wine, she walked to a corner of the tunnel and sat down. It was then that she felt the familiar feeling that told her that she is about to have a vision.

She was suddenly back at the House of Night, where it was surrounded by the five elements. She was on the inside of the school and saw Zoey, her only tattoo the empty crescent on her forehead that marked her as a regular fledgling, and nothing more. She was rising above all and, next to her, were Kalona and Neferet, trying hard to keep her under control. They couldn't. And, a moment later, Stark joined Zoey. He was changed. His red tattoo was filled in and expanded, showing arrows. Then, Zoey ordered the element to narrow in and circle around Kalona and Neferet. Then, Stark shot an arrow through the circle, and it carried them to a place far away, out of Tulsa. It was unbelievable. This was the first good vision Aphrodite had had in ages! But, from deep down inside, she realized that Kalona would be coming back. Zoey dropped to the ground at that point, exhausted and drained. It was then that Aphrodite noticed Damien, the twins, Stevie Rae, Jack, and the rest of the red fledglings. No blue fledgling was to be found.

Then, it happened. Zoey stood up, her red crescent once again filled in, and all her marks were back, looking as fresh and red as blood. And then, she realized blue tattoo shaped like spirals on Zoey's neck, completing her new look.

It was then that she pulled her thought from the vision and came back to reality.

"I have to go tell the others," she said to herself, and left.

_A/N: Some might say that the vision would never happen, but its fan fiction. Hope you liked it. Please leave a nice comment if you have one, and don't leave it if you don't. Thank you. I will write more soon. _


	4. Chapter 4

Red Crescent: A House of Night Fan Fiction

Chapter Four

Zoey

The first thing I felt when I could actually feel was not thirst, surprisingly, but a feeling of not-rightness. I instantly knew where I was – in the infirmary. The second thing I felt was confused. I thought I was dead. The third feeling was understanding. I was brought back. By Neferet.

There was obviously no one sitting next to me. I would have sensed it if there are anybody. So, checking my surroundings one more time, I opened my eyes. Nothing. I sat up, feeling grateful and happy to be alive, as well as fear of what might come next. I looked at the palms of my hand. Nothing. My tattoos were gone. I sprang out of bed, desperately seeking a mirror around the room – and found Stark sitting in the corner.

"You okay?" he said to me, his look totally normal, save for a little red in his eyes.

"You scared the poopies out of me! What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up." That was such a normal answer to receive after I just had a near death experience. Hell, I'd just had a died-and-came-back experience. Looking at Stark, I realized he was looking at me up and down.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I demanded.

He looked at me a little longer and said, "Your tattoos! They are all gone!"

"I kind of thought that had happened." And I had. Then, a thing came to mind. "Why are you here?"

"I told you, I was waiting for you to wake up."

"Yeah, but why? Isn't it usually Neferet? Stevie Rae said so."

"Who?"

I realized Stark had never met Stevie Rae and therefore don't know a thing I was talking about. "Nevermind. What time is it now?" Then, I got the answer before Stark even replied. "It's twenty minutes after sundown, isn't it?"

"Yup. Well, you are not so different, I guess. More normal than you had been."

And I realized he was right. "Well, I don't like different so much, so this is good, I guess. How about you and I break out of this place."

"What? Why?"

I looked at Stark like he was truly insane. "Why? Because Kalona and Neferet is going to get us and the rest of the school! Aren't you going to stop them? They might be up to something bad. Hell! They are planning something bad."

"So?"

"Do you even care?" I cannot even believe that this indifferent Stark was the one I had kissed right before he died. He seemed so strange and different.

He shrugged. "Not really. I don't really think I should. I mean, it's Neferet and Kalona's choice anyways. And, plus, Nothing really bad is going on."

Clearly Stark has lost his mind since he cannot think about anything clearly, And if he can't see what is going on, what can I do about it?

"What _is _going on with the school, Zoey?" Stark asked. That was an abrupt change of attitude.

"Well, Neferet and Kalona are… Wait a second, are you on their side?" I know it was stupid to ask, since Stark is an 'evil minion' of Kalona's, but I still wanted to ask.

"Of course not!" cried Stark. "Why don't you trust me?"

"I think you shooting an arrow through Stevie Rae's chest has something to do with that!" I didn't bother hiding my feelings of disapproval and my doubt for him. Then, when I looked into his eyes, I realized I could trust him. "Okay. Listen, Kalona and Neferet are trying to control the whole human race…" and I spilled about the secrets I knew.

_A/N: Slow chapter, I know. I'm running out of things to write. I'll maybe write a couple other stories. I think I might discontinue this one and maybe I'll do some short crossovers. But nothing is final now._


End file.
